


The Ageless Battles

by PerimMaster



Series: Dragon Age Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: But that may be it, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Justice has his own body now, Will update it appropriately, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerimMaster/pseuds/PerimMaster
Summary: Hawke and The Hero are trying to find out why, really 'why', the Mages and Templars started fighting because they knew many people who wanted nothing but peace, they come upon a group who can help them down that road.





	1. Meeting

"I`m sick of this! Hardly anyone listened to me before and now you`re all ignoring me! Don't make that same mistake!" Léna hissed at the groups assembled in front of her, save for the Grey Wardens. They, like her, sensed something wrong, something evil, was coming. They knew that whatever was coming that it would be worse than the Blight by far and thus stood behind her, for which Léna was grateful.

At a short 5'4", Léna cut a striking figure as an elven mage wearing the old Nevarran Dragon Hunter's armor, with the sword StarFang on her hip and a Bulwark's shield strapped to her back. Her blue and hazel-speckled eyes could pierce a man's heart and having him run in fear, yet could have children smiling in hope after they had had a terrible day.

Her hair, everyone said, was the color of wheat as the sun was setting and cascaded down to her ankles in waves like the The Stormy Coasts' waves as they lapped against the shore or pounded the rocks to nothing more than pebbles over the years.

When she takes off her armor, many are always surprised to find that she has multiple scars all across her upper body, though are always especially surprised to find most gravitate towards a giant of a scar that stretches widthwise across her abdomen. All of which had been inflicted by Darkspawn, including the Architect who she had allowed to go free so he could continue his studies.

To her left, the dwarven king Pyral Harrowmont stood and gave her a calm look, "We are not ignoring you Grey Warden, after all you killed the Archdemon, and The Mother a few years later, with your own hands, The dwarves haven`t seen so much peace in the deep roads before you did such mighty deeds, but how can you be so sure that something worse is coming?"

Léna recalled both events with perfect clarity, the feel of burning, slithering scales as she stabbed the dragon in the head while his blood mingled with hers from her cuts and scrapes, and the slimy tentacles of the The Mother as her voice screeched out her dying scream while Léna electrocuted her to nothing more than a burnt pile of flesh.

'They must think that I'm losing my touch, or that I've developed a taste for battle. If only Hawke was here, she'd know what to do in this situation better than me. I never was one for diplomacy.' She thought to herself. Getting people to work together was pure luck on Léna's part, and she never let herself forget that.

Léna sighed and forced herself to calm down, it wouldn't help to get mad at the people who had formed an army under her banner. After all, they had all agreed to meet her in a Dwarven outpost near Orzammar.

As she looked around, Léna saw how uncomfortable all were, save for King Alistair, Her travelling companion of a little over a year during the Blight. The both of them, along with the slightly unwelcome tagalong Oghren and Zevran and Morrigan, of which she missed the last two terribly, had spent almost an entire two months down in the deep roads looking for the Paragon Branka and Anvil of The Void. Both of which had almost proved fruitless.

"I appreciate that you are at least willing to hear me out," She said looking back at the Dwarven King and giving a small, if tired, smile "I know that meeting me here wasn't easy for any of you, and I-"

The slam of the meeting room door stopped me from continuing. Everyone stared as the one person they least expected walked in, looking like she had just won a battle with a High Dragon and fought her way through a hundred enemies to get here. Patience Hawke, after all, had been in hiding for a few years now and probably hadn't had a proper bath in almost as long. Léna noticed a group stay near the door, but her eyes were on her friend right now and she didn't pay them too much attention.

She could've been Léna's twin if it hadn't been for her ears, facial tattoo's, and height. Like Léna when she first came through those doors, Hawke had a heavy pack strapped to her back, which she took care to gently set on the ground.

She was jokingly glaring at me as I looked towards Nathaniel Howe, who just shrugged and looked like he'd taken a hit to the jaw. I was tempted to stick my tongue out at him, after all I had warned him that Hawke was not one who particularly liked his late father, the previous Arl of Amaranthine.

"Of all the places you could've chosen as a meeting place, Warden, you chose one that had to be underground! Honestly, what is it with you and tunnels? Used to be you were absolutely afraid of tunnels in the circle where we grew up together!" She chastised me as we embraced in a tight hug, both of us laughing at her comments because we knew it was true.

I nudged her away slightly and shrugged, "They don't bother me as much anymore. But that's not the important thing right now, did you manage to find what I asked for?" I motioned for everyone to come in and join me near the meeting table.

She nodded, grim, and pulled out four thick journals and a slightly bigger book. When she put them on the table, each wheezed out a thick cloud of dust and the spine sagged terribly, indicating just how old these books were. "Took me longer then expected, but with short stuff," someone yelled out 'Hey!' behind us at that, "Bethany, Fenris, and a slightly unusual attack on me and Beth by the Carta, we tracked down everything we could, which as you can see, amounted to not much."

Unable to remain quiet any longer, Kale, who represented the templars in the meeting, spoke up, "What in the hell is going on?! We've got a war that the mages previously started on our hands that could start again at any moment, despite what Divine Justinia has done to stop it's progress!"

This ill-timed insult caused an uproar among the mages. The other templars who were there responded in kind by yelling back and unsheathing their swords, while the kings, leaders of the Crows, Grey Wardens, their entourages and the Dalish backed away quickly, not wanting to get involved in the fight.

"Ma vhenan souveri elvarel ma'in melava!" Léna yelled out in frustration, she was tired of all the bickering, the fighting and the senseless slaughter of innocent lives on both sides. But she was surprised to find that one simple elvish phrase had caught all unawares and everyone was now looking at her, some in confusion, others in amazement, and others still in careful, if neutral, expressions.

Seeing her chance, Hawke glared at them and ordered, "Everybody sit your argumentative asses down right now!" by the time she had finished speaking, not one soul was standing save for herself, Léna, and the group at the back. Both sighed at the little catfight and looked knowingly at each other.

"Anyways," Léna continued, pushing aside many thoughts she wanted to say right then, none of which were kind or gently-worded, and pushed the material which Hawke had found towards the group, "This will show you what I have been trying to tell you, and I ask that you be as gentle as possible for obvious reasons."

As each person looked through one book or another, most scoffed and passed their book along, but some were shocked or intrigued, especially the Antivan Crows, who she knew wouldn't scoff or do nothing to help her, having worked for them and slowly rising in their ranks.

By the time the books were back in Hawke's' possession all but the dwarves looked convinced that she wasn't crazy.


	2. Notes from afar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests for help from the least likely of places arrive in strange company so what is one to do?

When the meeting was finally over, all save for the Dalish leaders had agreed to keep an ear to the ground for any suspicious and would write Léna immediately if they found anything out.

Léna sighed as she watched the dwarves march back into the tunnels that led back to the Deep Roads and Orzammar, and the other groups head back up to the surface through the main doorway and through a large series of stairways. One group she noticed, lagged behind and was quietly arguing amongst themselves. King Alistair's' group in fact.

"Do you not remember the way out?" Léna asked the group as she walked up beside Alistair, Hawke and their groups in tow. Most of them glared at her for not addressing Alistair as 'My lord' or 'King', but she just glared right back at them.

 

She still harboured bitter feelings for most, after their many attempts to kill her for not bowing to their wishes and killing Loghain instead of letting him be the sole ruler of Ferelden, though she could understand why they wanted her dead since Loghain was once a hero and had promised each more land and business then they had ever dreamed.

A hint of a sheepish smile appeared as he turned towards her, replying in some of his old 'devil-may-care' voice, 'If only that were so, old friend. They have been pelting me with questions about your reliability after having had the taint for so long, and still being alive without so much as a nightmare."

She chuckled at that, "I still have a good number of years before the nightmares start to overcome me." Hawke, getting anxious to leave, cleared her throat and placed her hand on Léna's shoulder.

Taking the hint, Alistair bowed, gestured towards the heavy stone doors, and asked, "Ladies first?"

Both women bowed and took the lead back to the surface. When they finally reached the world of green and blue, the only people huffing were the king's entourage, having never traversed farther then around the castle a few times.

The sun was starting to set, and everything was thrown into deep rich reds and yellows. They had spent all day in that meeting, and that made Léna feel a little sad. She always loved to watch the sunset because it always reminded her that a new day was here and that there was a new chance to do anything she wanted that day.

A sunset on the other hand, told her that the day was almost over and her chance was gone. Though her days seemed to continue into the night as well, most times, and she was hardly given a moment to rest or see to herself.

"Well, today was fun." Alistair seemed almost to say to himself, breaking Léna out of her reverie. She'd almost forgotten that the others were there, having been lost in thought.

She nodded and drew close to Nathaniel, who had caught up to her just before they left the tunnels. There was a slight chill in the air today and she never much liked the cold, it reminded her of the fade and the spirit Justice who had become trapped in Kristoff's body.

She, thankfully, had managed to find a way to give him a living, breathing body so he could continue to help the Grey Wardens in his own way. Kristoff's body had been returned to his widow, along with his possessions, a large sum of gold, and a personal visit from Léna, and she had held a funeral for him in the keep's courtyard, at his widow's request. Such a terrible fate to befall a loving couple and Lena had sworn then to never let another couple be separated that way the night of the funeral.

After walking a ways down the path, they came to a crossway and Alistair left them to head back to his castle, the 'Sunshine of my life' he`d once jokingly called it. Hawke elected to wait a little before she'd have to head back to Kirkwall, claiming to want to give her something first.

"This was also in the deep roads," She said, tossing Léna a locket that had a tiny amount of rust on the chain, "I found it on a Darkspawn when I was in the cavern with Corypheus. I won't ask how you lost your locket or about what's in there, and I don't care to know how or what happened, and neither will the others."

Léna smiled at her, grateful of Hawke's kindness. She opened it and there, as carefully preserved as ever, was a single lock of Nate and her daughter's hair. She clasped it and handed it to Nate, who had lost it when he had gone into the deep roads to attempt to do what Hawke had done on her expedition many years ago.

~~~Hawke's POV~~~ 

Léna nodded her thanks while Nathaniel merely mumbled his, though I wasn't surprised about that. In the short time I had gotten to know him in the deep roads a few years ago, Nate didn't appear to be much of a talker when it came to more personal matters.

"I would love to stay and chat some more," I reluctantly sighed, suddenly depressed and for good reason, "But I have to head back to Kirkwall and continue my duties as Viscountess. I'm sure that Ser Bryant will be absolutely ecstatic to welcome me back."

Everyone chuckled at that last comment, they all knew, through personally meeting him or by reading letters, just how much Ser Bryant loathed me being the Viscountess. Of too little noble blood and a mage, he would always mutter under his breath.

Although lately, he'd been muttering it less and less and that piqued my curiosity. Léna interrupted my distracted musings as gently as she could with a whisper, "Hawke, there's a group of Qunari approaching us. They look like they've just been through hell and back."

My head immediately snapped up at the word 'Qunari', an old habit I'd picked up when the Arishok had attempted a coup de gras by killing Viscount Dumar and failing, leaving a power vacuum that the whole city, save for Meredith, had demanded I fill.

The others had formed a semicircle around me leaving enough space in front of me to attack, knowing I was physically weaker but a magical powerhouse. The group of qunari seemed to have the same idea and had formed a semicircle of their own around two Sarabaas, who appeared to be twins, though curiously neither was chained.

They stopped at a point far enough away that we couldn't harm their mages, but close enough that we could hear each other without raising our voices too much. "We have come here seeking the The Hero and The Champion! We wish to offer a proposal to both!" One spoke up, not needing to raise his voice. It was a deep voice that carried easily and captured one's attention with each word.

He stood at an easy six foot five, average for male Qunari from what I'd seen, his horns were twisted in a tight backwards helix and the ends appeared to be protected with an onyx armor I'd never seen before. His hair was oddly black, as well as the other Qunaris hair, save for the two Saraba'as hair which was brunette. He was very muscular, as one could expect from a warrior Qunari, and his eyes were a dark blue color.

All of this information was gathered in a second, nothing was missed. I looked him in the eye, and before anyone else had a chance to reply, I demanded in a cool, if civil, voice, "Who would be interested in knowing where they are?"

The one who spoke earlier blinked in surprise and started laughing, as if that was the funniest question he'd ever been asked. Qunari never laughed which threw me off a little.

"What's so funny?!" Lèna demanded before I could, she was always a tad bit faster getting to the bottom of things. I looked over at her and noticed she was gripping her sword she got from Maker knows where. StarFang she had said it was called, a bit frightening for many people really as Lena was one of a few sect of Mages who could wield a blade as well as any warrior. One of the twins jabbed the laughing Qunari in his back with her stave and that shut him up. He straightened up and took a step forward, causing myself and the others to take our own step back. Better safe to be far enough away in case these Qunari decided to attack without any warning.

"Sorry, you just reminded me of the Adaar twins here," He said, jabbing his thumb towards the two mages, "They have a bad habit of hiding their identity too." They glared at him with near identical looks of anger, but said nothing. They looked almost identical in every way save for their horn`s which one had a horn that gently curved backwards with the tip pointing out and the other horn broken off about halfway up. The other twins horns were folded in a perfect elbow curve towards the skull with the outer part of the horns above the lower part. Both twins had silvery blue eyes with darker grey, if almost fully black, skin and couldn't be taller than maybe 5'5". Not much different from a lot of other Qunari other than those little details. 

So he already knew who Lèna and I were, which made me wonder if he was at Kirkwall with the Arishok before his failed attempt to take over killed him. But he didn't look familiar to me, nor did any of the others in the group. They seemed well traveled which seemed odd, having only known the group the Arishok had with him when they were occupying Kirkwall, and the most they did until the Coup was sit and walk around. "Since you apparently know who we are, may we ask who you are and what business you wish to discuss with us? But please hurry, I have a city to run and I can't afford to be away too much longer." I stated as casually as I could while preparing to cast an ice spell and stone fist combo, and a very deadly one at that. Being a mage had it's benefits and this was one time I was glad I could quietly pull on magic whenever needed.  
The qunari didn't say anything, he just simply grabbed a folded piece of paper from a back pocket and held it out. I didn't expect this, and was hesitant to accept it, for all I knew it had a hidden spell on it that was set to kill whoever opened it. Many messages had arrived like that from mysterious messengers over the past month or two since I started traveling around, so I had grown paranoid of mysterious letters.

Unperturbed by my hesitation to take the note, The Qunari chuckled, "Go ahead, take it, it was given to us by the Divine's Right Hand to deliver only to you or Lena, message unread until either of you two had seen it and she had paid us a handsome bit of gold to do so as well." I wasn't fully convinced that he was telling the truth and looked to Lena, who had always been more sensitive to magical objects than me, quietly asking her what was on my mind. She seemed a little less hesitant, but nodded to confirm it was safe to open. I gave him a nasty look one last time before going up and grabbing the letter.

He retreated back towards his company, giving me enough space to read it there if I wished, but I wouldn't and retreated myself back to the group and allowing Lena to read beside me. Before I broke the seal, we noticed it bore the seal of Divine Justinia, which was odd because she had only sent me one to congratulate me for saving kirkwall and that she hoped to never needed to contact me again. Obviously it was bad enough to have an urgent need to contact me again.

I broke the seal quickly and started reading, 'Dearest Hawke and, I feverently pray, Lèna, I hope this letter finds you well. I have heard that you both have been exceptionally busy this last month and would hope that you could find some time to travel to Haven and a Conclave I wish to hold to stop this infighting between the mages and templars. If you can, then please bring the Adaar twins with you, I believe they shall be most helpful. I shall have a retinue ready to meet you and guide you to the Sacred Temple as soon as you are ready. Your Divine and servant of the people, Divine Justinia.'

So the rumors were true and the Divine was getting involved. Maker I hope she knows what she's doing. Looking to my main friend of so many years I whispered, "You think this is worth doing Lena? It seems almost too convenient that this arrived when it did." She nodded in agreement and held out her hand in a silent request. I handed over the message and envelope to allow her to fully check the paper.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing with this really, I got the idea of all three Main Character's helping each other out and instead of there being only the one Inquisitor, that there be Twins. So far I've only seen one story so far with twin Adaar, but I don't remember what it is sorry! ^^;
> 
> Welp the two job thing didn't last long so here I am adding a longer chapter for you, my dears! Apologies about the wait! *Bows* I have no clue how the next chapter is gonna go since I usually write one and then post it that day and that kinda stuff ^^;


End file.
